Kai's Grotto: Twelve Shots
by MissCloud
Summary: Twelve days until Christmas.. twelve random one-shots, one for each day. Total randomness! Six upp! 8D
1. Twelve: Who's Santa?

It's now officially 12 days until Christmas.. Well it is here in England anyway :P

I thought I'd write little One-Shots right up until Christmas Day. As one, I haven't wrote anything Beyblade in a while. And two, I'm in a festive mood, which is unusual, lawl.

These will be completely random. Some funny, some serious... So beware of weirdness. Some will be longer than others, some shorter. (: Well, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Kai's Grotto: Twelve Shots**_

**Twelve: Who's Santa?**

Tala's nose wriggled in disgust as he tried on the red Santa hat. He whacked himself in the face with the end pom-pom and white fluff tickled his nose. In response he sneezed.

"Kai..." His voice sounded patronising.

"Yes?"

"I'm not wearing this. I don't look anything like that Nicholas dude, and I think I'm allergic to the fluffy stuff. Seriously, this just isn't me. I'll be the laughing stock of the whole town if they find out. And worse, Tyson and his cronies.." He took off the hat and threw it at Kai, who caught it absently as he polished a pair of black boots.

"You know I'd do it, but I can't. I'm an elf."

Tala snorted in laughter. "That's so helpful, Kai. I'd take your place any day. Actually, I'd rather not be doing this at all."

"Oh come on, it's tradition for the Hiwartari's to open Santa's Grotto every Christmas. No one will recognise you. Do you really think I want to be an elf too? I'll look ridiculous," Tala could see Kai's lips curve into a half-smile. "You're prefect as Santa. You have the charisma."

Tala raised an eyebrow. "Me? Charisma? Are you serious?"

A few seconds later, Kai replied, "...Yes."

"Why did that take you so long to answer?" He questioned.

Kai looked slowly up at Tala, his crimson eyes sparkling with a distant humour but his face still remained serious. "...It didn't."

Tala's eyes narrowed. "I beg of you, please don't make me do this Kai. _Please.. _I promise I won't ever diss your carol-singing again? Pretty please? With a dozen cherries and chocolate sauce on top?

**xxx**

"Ho.. Ho.. Ho.."

"Pssst! More enthusiasm please, Tala!" Kai snapped in the red-head's ear.

"It's hard to be enthusiastic with sacks of potatoes shoved unpleasantly up your jacket, you know. And backside... I can't even locate it anymore, nor my-"

"Tala, please! Kids present!" Kai whispered back. "Now, smile!"

Tala forced a very crooked smile through his teeth, under all of his feathery, white beard. His 'stomach' was suspended tightly with a red, tight suit hugging his body and big black belt pretty much squeezing the air out of him. He was barely recognisable, and actually looked like a pretty convincing Santa.

Kai's smile was much more genuine and happy, his white cheeks painted with red circles and wore a Peter Pan style pointy green hat and pointy green boots. Elf Kai looked like a whole different person.

"Next please!" A lady elf called and another over-excited child shot towards Tala and pounced on his lap, just missing his sensitive spot.

Tala blushed and smiled down at the young boy. "S-So, young man, what would you like San- I mean me, to bring you this year?"

The boy suddenly burst into a frenzy and started jumping up and down on Tala's lap. "Santa Santa! I want a new bike, new bike gloves, a bike helmet, bike light, oh, and the bike has to be blue! But the helmet can be blue or green, and the light has to be able to see me in the dark 'cos my mummy says it's important!"

"...Er.." Tala shared a nervous glance with Kai. "Consider it done, my lad! Ho ho ho.." He reached into his huge sack and brought out a little wrapped up gift. "Here you are, an early present from me, because you've been such a good boy this year."

"Yay! Present! Hehe," The boy took the present and jumped off Tala's lap. "I actually haven't been a good boy this year, I set my old bike on fire so I could get a new one. Thanks Santa, bye!"

Tala and Kai stared after the boy. "Crap.. I've just encouraged arson."

Kai rolled his eyes. "You are useless, you know that?"

"Next!"

Kai nudged him. "Smile!" He said through a huge grin. A little girl made her way to Tala and tried to climb his lap. She was really small, and struggling.

Tala looked in Kai's direction for help, and Kai nodded encouragingly. Through gritted teeth, he carefully picked up the girl and pulled her onto his lap. "Ah, hello. What's your name?"

The girl looked shyly up at him. "Sarah..."

"Sarah, what a lovely name. Have you been a good girl this year?" He thought he'd better ask first.

The girl looked teary eyed. "Y-Yes.."

Tala raised his eyebrows. "Oh, good, good! Of course you have, you look like a very good.. Little girl.." He could subconsciously see Kai cringing. "So, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Erm..." The girl pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Tala. It looked considerably small. Tala smiled and opened up the paper... Which suddenly fell about 10 feet across the floor.

"Oh, my.." Tala looked dazed. "Let's see now.. A pony, pony stable... Swimming pool, iPod, new television for bedroom, new bedroom... Built in bathroom... A car!?" Tala's voice raised.

Kai pulled him a look.

"I-I mean uhm.. Well... I see you're after quite a lot of things that are.. Rather expensive. Tell me, do you have rich parents?"

Kai bit his bottom lip.

The girl shrugged. "We live in a big house."

"Well, tell you what, I'll see if I can afford it, and for now, I'll give you a present from my sack.." Tala passed her a big parcel. "There you go."

Her big, blue eyes began to grow bigger, and soon, they began to water. Tala knew what was coming. And before he could try to reason with her, the siren bawled and all alerts in his head went off. He flushed frantically, patting the girl on the back.

"Waaaahhhhhh!"

"T-There there, please don't cry, I'll get you that swimming pool, I promise! Just.. Please don't cry.."

She calmed down and sniffed. "..And the new bedroom?"

"E-Erm well, I don't know about that..."

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The red-head's eyes widened, his clear nerves showing. "K-Kai... Get.. It.. Off..." He snapped in a whisper. Before long the girl's mother came to his aid, and took her away. "Th-thanks, ho ho ho, come again!"

Kai shook his head, the little bell on the end of his hat tingling. "Idiot..."

"This is really hard you know Kai, what was I supposed to say? What if she never got her new bedroom?"

Kai grinned. "Aw, that's real sweet, Tala. You actually care."

Tala blushed. "I do not!"

"Shut up. Next kid."

"Next, please!"

"Woo hoo! That's me baby! I-I mean... Yay! Santa!"

Tala's sky-blue eyes widened in horror. Hurdling towards him faster than light, was a navy-haired boy both Santa and Elf knew as only one person... Tyson. Kai's heart sunk, a feeling of dread suddenly entering his stomach. All colour drained from Tala's face, from what you could see of his face anyway. He knew he had to remain with complete composure. If he managed to get through this without giving anything away, he might just live another day..

..Who was he kidding!? He was doomed!

"Santa!" Tyson launched onto Tala's lap, and a forthcoming crunch crippled Tala- his face screwed up and he was suddenly lost for air. Kai grimaced, watching quite gravely as Tala struggled to keep calm.

"Wow, you are heavy aren't you..." Tala blushed, his voice deepening further in order to disguise himself.

Kai squinted. He was doing well, so far. All he had to do was keep from getting angry.

Tyson looked hurt. "Santa, it's all of those mince pies you encourage me to eat."

"A-ah.. You don't want to be round and fat like me, do you boy? Perhaps a little exercise won't go amiss..." Tala sounded a bit sly but a smile remained on his face. "Well, what's your name then, dear?"

Kai bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back the laughter.

"It's Tyson, sir. I have a little song for you, wanna hear?"

Tala nodded with a raised eyebrow. Tyson cleared his throat then began;

"Oh Santa baby! Slip a doggy under the tree, for me. I've been an awful good boy, Santa baby, so hurry down my chimney tooonight!"

Tala pulled Kai a look as he nibbled on his lip, obviously trying so hard not to crack.

"Santa baby, a new baseball cap too, dark blue, I'll wait up for you dear, Santa baby, hurry down my chimney tonight!"

Tala winced.

"Santa cutie-" Kai snorted. "there's one thing I really do need, a chocolate fountain, so Santa cutie, hurry down my chimney tonight."

"A-All right sonny, stop right there. Lovely song, but I'm afraid I'm very busy and very limited for time," Tala butt in and Kai couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Aww..." Tyson pouted. "Please Santa, I haven't finished the song and there's lots more I want, Oh Santa honey..."

"No no, no more singing please," Tala looked as red as a tomato.

"Santa! Why not!" Tyson cried, scarily baby-ish, and began to kick about. Whether or not it was an accident, Tala still felt a great bundle of pain thump between his legs, and his face screwed up into a pained mess and desperately tried to hold back his scream.

Kai watched on in alarm, knowing what was probably next to come.

"Th-That was.. Not... Good.." Tala gasped, whilst trying to restrain Tyson from doing any more damage. "Bad boy, Tyson... I may have to re-think your Christmas list..."

"You mean no doggy? Or iconic cap? Or chocolate fountain?" Tyson's puppy-dog eyes ripped into action, and the kicking and punching got worse. He successfully punched Tala in the face.

"Ngh.." Tala let out a quiet groan. "Tyson..." He warned.

Tyson once again hit Tala where it hurts... And a howl erupted from the red-head's mouth.

"You little BRAT!" Tala yelled.

Tyson gaped. "Santa!" He began to kick out again and in all the commotion, the deed happened- something Tala had been crying inside about- he felt the glue from his stuck-on beard tear from his skin and suddenly he was left clean and shaven. His face red and throbbing face was revealed.

Tala's jaw dropped open, and stared at Tyson in revulsion, whose disbelief shone on his face under the colourful fairy-lights. Kai put his hand on his face and held it, embarrassed yet kind of amused. Thankfully there were no other kids in the grotto, but still... Now Tyson knew. The taunting would commence.

"...Tala?" Tyson finally squeaked.

Tala gulped. "I can explain..."

Then Tyson looked up at him dreamily and said something rather unexpected. "Oh man.. How come I've hung out with you for so long and never known? Tala _is _Santa_..."_

_

* * *

  
_

^_^ End. Lawl. So there was the first random one-shot. Told you it would be weird... And random.. If you liked and would like to see eleven more, please review! Ho ho HO!!


	2. Eleven: My Little Fairy

I'm so happy you people liked last chapter. Thanks for the reviews. =P. Here is number eleven... Enjoy guuyss!

* * *

_**Kai's Grotto: Twelve Shots**_

**Eleven: My Little Fairy**

It was probably the first Christmas in a long time when both Max's parents would be there together. It's not that they didn't want to be together, it's just with both their jobs, the clashes were bound to happen. Judy loved to spend most of her time in the labs in America, while Mr. Tate was more of a town person and liked to keep his Beyblade hobby shop running, especially as it was nearly Christmas and there was only one thing most kids asked for- a beyblade!

Max couldn't hold back his delight when he heard his mother was coming home for Christmas, and had originally wanted her to help set up the decorations in the shop and their home, of course. But Max and his father had new ideas.

"Hmm... I still think it needs something else..." Max's father stepped back and pondered, rubbing his chin.

"I know. But what..." The blonde teenager copied is father by rubbing his chin, his light blue eyes examining the giant tree with wonder.

"Either way, I'm sure your mother will love it," He grinned, scrubbing his son's head with his fist.

Max let out a giggle. "Dad! Stop! That tickles. But yeah, you're right. What better surprise to come home to than a house full of tinsel!"

That's just what it was. A house full of tinsel. It was everywhere, covering the stair banister, roped around the Television, dangling from windows, and it was even sellotaped to the ceiling. One of Max's mad festive spirit ideas.

"Perhaps more tinsel?" Max suggested.

Mr. Tate chuckled inwardly. "I think there's quite enough tinsel around the house, don't you? No, I think..." He used his finger to pat one of the baubles, which swung and made a little tingle noise. "..It needs something more personal."

Max looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there's plenty of decoration around the tree. The tinsels, baubles, bells, ribbons, fairy lights. But look. We haven't got a fairy or a star for the top," He suddenly grinned. "You know what the perfect welcome home present for your mother would be, Max...."

The boy looked up at his father blankly. Then it finally kicked in. His blue eyes lit up with surprise. "You.. Want me to run around dressed as a fairy?"

Mr. Tate laughed loudly. "Hey, I was actually thinking of dressing you up as a star and sitting you on top of the tree, but you've just gave me an even better idea."

Max raised his eyebrows. "Oh, dang..."

**xxx**

"Hey you two, guess who's home-" Judy walked into an unusually quiet house. Immediately a smile caught her lips as she glanced around. It looked like Max had been busy swamping the house in bright colourful lights and adding tinsel to every single little thing- it made her chuckle when she saw some dangling from the fire alarm.

The whole house had been transformed into their very own little Tate Grotto.

"Max? Dear?" She pushed the kitchen door open and wasn't surprised to see the room had been roped in sparkly things. She smiled to herself then made her way towards the living room.

"_Surprise_!" Judy jumped back in surprise when her devoted husband suddenly pounced out on her, took her by the hand and pulled her into the room, where her eyes immediately fell upon the tree.

A hand slapped over her mouth. "Max..!?" A humoured gasp left her lips.

"Mom.." Max greeted back, from way up at the top of the tree. He was suspended up there with ropes, balanced on the point dressed as.. A fairy.

His face was flushed pink as a little white dress fit snugly against his body and had sparkling purple wings sprouting from his back, whilst balancing a plastic crown on his head and holding a home-made wand.

"You like?" Mr. Tate grinned at his wife.

Judy was almost too shocked to speak. "Oh.. My... Max... You look _adorable!"_

Max turned even redder if that was possible, and itched the back of his head awkwardly. "It was Dad's idea. I would have never done this if it wasn't for.."

"Oh, Max..."

"..if it wasn't for you coming home," His father finished.

Judy looked heartfelt. "You know Max, I would have settled for a star. After all, you are my little all star..."

"Ah, Mom! Why couldn't you have told me that earlier!" Max blushed and his parents giggled. "I feel like such a...a.. Girl!"

The blonde woman was still smiling. "I'm just so happy you did all this for me."

"Aw, come here, honey.." Max's parents hugged.

They didn't pull apart. They started to whisper things into each other's ear that Max couldn't quite make out. And then they disappeared somewhere.

"Erm... Mom? Dad? I'm ready to get down now...?"

No response.

"...Anyone?"

* * *

XD. Eleven done and done! Aw... Can't you just picture Max dressed as a fairy.. It's so cute ^_^


	3. Ten: Angel in Disguise

I hope you liked last chapter =P. Here is number ten... A little different, but I kind of like variety XD. Enjoy guuyss!

**

* * *

  
**

**_Kai's Grotto: Twelve Shots_  
**

**Ten: Angel in Disguise**

From what he could remember, a few months ago the sky had been burning blue, a sense of life and happiness wrapped within it's secret. It had seemed so alive- full of indefinite creatures.

Now, things were a little different. A misty atmosphere covered the sky and turned it into a grey heaven, that bright alive feeling sinking into obscenity. But for some reason, it was more beautiful than ever, and created a lot of curiosity, he could see.

Brooklyn laid in the white flakes on the ground, despite it being slightly cold. He could feel his clothes dampening at the back, but he didn't mind. He didn't even care. He was having too much fun gazing into the grey sky above him, watching the flakes fall from apparently nowhere. It did cross his mind they were from heaven, a place he wanted to visit one day. But not right now. He was still having too much fun exploring the Earth he lived on now.

The trees that surrounded him were bundled in snow, and there were patches of sparkling ice on the ground, it was fascinating to him. He could see his reflection perfectly. With them, you didn't need a mirror. They would be useless.

It was then that he spotted it in the reflection of the ice. Something he had never seen before- Curious, he sat up, and stared through blue eyes up at what was sat on a tree branch. It was a little bird, it had landed so gracefully yet swiftly and perched itself there, it's wings hugging it's body and snuggling against itself.

Brooklyn tilted his head to the side. It was light brown, just a normal-looking bird. However, it was the bright red patch on it's chest that drew him in. He'd never seen that type of bird before- however he could remember reading about it briefly. It was called a Robin, he reminisced. They were supposed to be quite forward birds, and not afraid to tackle anything.

This one however, seemed a little timid. Once it saw him, it's wings immediately spread, as though ready to fly away if he made any false movements. Carefully, Brooklyn stood, and smiled at the bird, trying to reassure it with his trustful, blue eyes he wasn't a predator. Curiously, the bird hopped along the branch, staring at Brooklyn with it's beady eyes, intrigued.

It was slowly getting dark. It was said the birds liked to hunt for worms during the dark, but this one seemed completely infatuated with Brooklyn rather than hunting, and ditto to Brooklyn. He had always loved birds, he thought they were amazing creatures. He believed they were tiny little angels sent from heaven to make him feel happy. And they did a great job at that.

When the bird was sure Brooklyn could be trusted, it flew down and landed on a closer branch. Brooklyn's smile didn't once fall. Slowly, he began to walk across towards where the bird was perched. Every step he took, the robin got that little bit closer, hopping down the tree carelessly.

Now he was right next to the red-chested bird, and he held out his hand like he was wanting to hold someone else's, and to his bliss, the bird hopped across his fingers and into his hand, like taming wild birds was second-nature to him.

He closed his eyes then, sighed inwardly and opened them again. The Robin was looking up at him admiringly. He wondered how something so beautiful _couldn't_ be sent from heaven. It reminded him of himself in so many ways. The angel in disguise.

_

* * *

  
_

Done ... Short, but I wanted to make it different, so, I hope I achieved that. (: If you enjoyed it please drop me a review! If you don't want to, that's fine with me XD.


	4. Nine: Ignorance

Wooo nine guys XD This is proving to be kind of hard since I'm at work most of the day, then I got to get home and write something that is actually good haha. And I do try to reply to reviews XD. Sorry if I haven't. Just to let you know you are all very much appreciated. Hugs. (: Anyways... Enjoy!!

* * *

**_Kai's Grotto: Twelve Shots_**

**Nine: Ignorance  
**

Your laugh reminds me of a hyena, in the most complementary way possible. Not that I think you sound like one... Rather that contagious sound, that doesn't stop ringing in your ears after you've heard it. Then you never stop hearing it.

I sit there, hand cupping my chin, as you dance around the classroom, like the clown you are. You pull Kenny up and dance around with him to the lame Christmas songs that actually, despite having heard them longer than I've heard your laugh, it's your noise that sends shivers down my spine. Not the thrill of hearing those carols, warning us the festive season is here.

For a moment, my ruby eyes fall on the unwrapped gift below me that you so jokily handed to me. I knew immediately, before I had even opened it, it was going to benefit you in a mockery way. I saw that look in your eyes- that dirty, hard, but certainly not cold, look you always give me when you're up to no good.

I had unwrapped it with ease, not at all surprised by it's contents- and you fell straight to the floor, tears rolling down your face, laughing excessively like the hyena at your own, daft joke.

I look away from the framed picture of you with such a silly pose, and out of the window- the snow is falling. Quite heavily. You see this and get all excited, as usual- and are the first one to run towards the door. But for some reason, you stop, and as all of the other kids rush past, you turn to me and smile, a look of offering shining on your face-

"You coming, Hil?"

I look at you as though you were stupid- a look that made your smile fall promptly, because I guess you know what I'm going to say- you know me too well. You know what buttons to press. You know what makes me tick. I guess that's how you came to give me a picture of yourself for Christmas.

You shake your head before I even answer, already knowing what I'm going to say- I turn you down and explain I'd rather stay inside in the warm. You call me a bore, a light insult I never take to heart anymore. In a flash you are outside, messing around with everyone else. Whereas I sit alone, at my desk, my eyes moving from the picture to the window.

I'm not sure if you'll ever realize it. Or if you even understand me. I guess I haven't been blunt enough- for you to give me a picture of yourself, suggests you have no idea how I feel.

Oh, Tyson.. If only you could see how perfect that present really is.

* * *

Oh, the angst! Lulz... Still really short... Suppose I better get off my hind and write longer ones... 8D


	5. Eight: Troublesome Turkey

I thought I was going to freeze to death today... Srsly O_O so freaking cold! And it SNOWEDDD 8D. Even though I don't like snow.. Lawl.

* * *

_**Kai's Grotto: Twelve Shots**_

**Eight: Troublesome Turkey  
**

"Bryan, you remembered the turkey, right?" Tala looked suspiciously at his friend. Bryan wasn't much of a jolly-festive type person, so Tala had to make sure he had done his part.

He had been assigned to buy all of the food, while Spencer and Ian were in charge of the decorations, and Tala... Well, he was sat on his backside most of the time ordering them around to no end.

The purple-haired teen nodded before rolling his eyes. "Of course, do you think I'm stupid? I don't want a fork shoved up my ass."

Tala grinned triumphantly. That was what he had threatened Bryan with unless he went out and bought the turkey.

Bryan flung the bag of food into the kitchen (literally) and a thud was heard to which Tala grimaced at. "Jeez, be careful, we have to eat that you know."

Bryan rasped, "Yeah yeah, oh, hey, looking good you two!" He grinned towards Spencer and Ian, the latter on a ladder placing a star on top of the huge tree.

"You like? We found the decorations in a bin along the road-side! Dunno why anyone would want to throw out perfectly good decorations..." Spender said.

Tala and Bryan looked at each other. "Do you know how disgusting that is?" Tala commented.

"No."

"Whatever, we did what you said to do, Tala. Find some decorations and find tree," Ian said, climbing down from the ladders.

"Oh God.. Dare I ask? Where is the tree from?" Bryan asked.

Spencer grinned. "Next door's garden."

Tala narrowed his eyes. "Great... You think they won't notice one of their trees has been cut down?"

Ian shrugged. "Whatever, dunno why they need that many trees anyway. Christmas is the time for sharing. They shared us a tree."

Bryan and Tala looked at each other again. They sighed.

"I'm starving," Spencer mumbled.

"Oooh, good thinking!" Tala exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too," Bryan agreed.

"Well, better get in that kitchen then, Bryan! We'll set the table," The red-head decided.

"Woot!" Ian yelled happily, beginning to get the plates ready. Bryan just stood there, staring blankly at Tala.

"Uhm... Guys... I can't make the turkey," They all looked at him. "Because...well... I can't cook."

All eyes widened, a short silence following. Finally, Tala placed a fist to his mouth and coughed into it. "Ahem, well. Neither can I. So I guess that means Spencer will have to do it."

They all watched as Spencer shook his head. "Nope. If only my skills in the kitchen were as good as they are in be-"

"Ew, Spencer, please!" Bryan blocked his ears. "Too much info man."

Tala turned to Ian, eyes bright and blue and looking like they were watering a little. "Ian!?"

When Ian shook his head, Tala felt a feeling of pure failure wrap around his body and he immediately threw his arms into the air and screamed. "AH! What idiots we are! I can't believe no one can cook!"

"Hmm... We probably should have checked to see if anyone could actually cook first before buying a turk-"

"Spencer! No _shit _Mr. I love Sherlock!"

"...Why do I always get cut off?" Spencer mumbled to himself.

"Well, we could always just have sprouts and stuffing," Ian suggested.

"You do realize you need to cook those too, you moron!" Tala yelled. His face was turning red, fists crumbling into little balls. Ian looked hurt, and held onto Spencer's arm to get him to calm Tala down.

"Don't shout at him, Tala. You can't cook either, remember..." Spencer said, but it only made Tala even angrier.

"Rub it in, why don't you! I'm frigging starving!" The red-head growled.

Bryan rattled something and coughed, catching everyone's attention. "Erm, guys. There are cooking instructions with the turkey. How hard can it be to cook? Seriously? If Ray can do it, we can do it. We kick his ass at everything."

Suddenly, as though someone had just turned on a light switch in Tala's mind, his eyes glowed with relief and he smirked. "Ah, Bryan, nice one! If we do it together, it can't be that hard, right?"

Spencer grinned. "Right. Team work!"

**xxx**

"Aprons.. Check... Instructions.. Check.. Turkey tray.. Check... Turkey.. Check!" Tala said happily. He, Bryan, Spencer and Ian stood in a row wearing white aprons, and for some reason Tala was wearing a chef's hat. It didn't make him look any more professional, but he liked to think it did. "Now... What next?"

"Well.." Bryan began to read from the instructions. "Smear turkey with butter... Preheat oven to er.. 190 degrees, gas mark 5.. Cook for 20 minutes per kg, then another 70 minutes at the end... " Bryan looked up with a confused look on his face. "I'm confused!"

"What's so confusing..? We need butter. Ian!" Spencer ordered.

"On it," Ian grabbed the butter from the fridge and grabbed a knife. "Why do we even need to do this..?" He asked, beginning to butterfy the turkey.

"It says it's not compulsory.. Just for extra flavour.." Bryan added.

"Man.. I hate butter," Spencer shivered.

"Now you tell me!" Ian rolled his eyes and threw away the butter, which landed on the floor. "Now what, then?"

"Set oven!" Tala grinned, running over to the oven. "...Now, how do I do this? Ohh ovens are so confusing!"

"Find 190 degrees," Ian instructed.

"Oh, erm.. Yeah, this must be it.." Tala turned the knob. "Gas mark 5 right?... What the hell does that mean?"

"It means gas mark 5, duh," Bryan went over to assist him, and found the gas mark with a little more ease than Tala. "Hey, this is kinda easy!"

Ian rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh... So, we supposed to cook for 20 minutes per kg?" He read the packaging. "5 kg..."

Tala counted with his fingers. "A hour 40 minutes?" He picked up the tray the turkey was lay on and began to carry it to the oven.

"Yeah, in the mean time, we can just relax and watch Love Actually, if you want," Spencer suggested, smiling manically. He loved that movie.

"Ah, I can't wait to eat this big bo-OOOOOYYYYAAHHHH," Tala's world came crashing down, literally, as his foot slid across the floor on the butter Ian had tossed away. The turkey left his hands and flew across the room.

"Oh my God! The freaking turkey!" Bryan yelled, flailing around trying to catch it's fall. Spencer and Ian ran around manically too to try and catch it.

"I've got it, I've got it!" Spencer cried.

"No, you haven't!" Bryan yelled, just as he head butt Spencer and Ian got trapped somewhere in between the commotion, and as Tala watched and grieved, the turkey fell on their heads and flesh splattered all over their hair and clothes.

"Ow!" Ian cried, being squashed by his two friends, while the both of them just sat there, snivelling their noses.

"The.. Turkey..." Was all Bryan could say.

"My.. Head..." Spencer sniffed.

There was a short silence, until Tala shook his head and piped up, "I'm still starving. Takeaway, anyone?"

**xxx**

"I have to say, Tala... Best idea ever," Bryan ginned, tucking into kebab and chips.

"Yeah..." Ian said. "Beats turkey any day. To be honest, I don't even like turkey that much..."

"Neither do I," Spencer admitted.

Tala narrowed his eyes. "You mean we spent all that money on a turkey for nothing?"

Bryan grinned. "Not quite. I got it from Kai's house."

"Wha...?" He blinked. "You stole it?"

"Well.. He shouldn't have left it unattended with the window open."

Spencer's eyes widened. "Oh... Shit... Look!" He pointed out of the window and just as they all turned to it, loud banging on the window rocked the room.

It was Kai. He looked angry.

"Where the hell is my turkeeeyyy?"

* * *

8D Lawl... Poor Kai, haha!! Hope you liked, please review!


	6. Seven: New Home

Aah I missed updating yesterday, I was in bed with a cold XD. So I'm a day behind. I'll catch-up somehow. It's pretty late now so I'll have to keep this one short and sweet. Hope you liike!

* * *

_**Kai's Grotto: Twelve Shots**_

**Seven: New Home  
**

The cold, winter air nipped at Kai's skin as he walked down the deserted street. It was almost midnight, and Christmas eve, so it was no wonder there was no one around. Everyone would be tucked up in their warm, cosy beds. He almost felt envious, but was quickly reminded at the back of his mind that he had his own, and he himself had chosen to go for a walk.

He pulled his white scarf further over his mouth, in an attempt to block out the cold. The only sound that rattled in his ears was the crunching of snow beneath his boots. Despite it being quite a gloomy, cold night, the silence wasn't unsettling, but rather nice for Kai. It was just pleasant to have a peaceful walk.

_Meow._

Kai blinked when suddenly, his feet marching against the snow wasn't the only sound haunting his mind. He immediately turned around, now facing the small back alley way. Something small and fluffy was sat cowering and shivering underneath a cardboard box, which was leaking in, naturally, the snow dripping through the card.

A soft expression hit Kai's face. It was a little red kitten, staring up at Kai with bright, green eyes- but they whirled with sadness, and from as far as his eyes could see, hunger. The poor little thing must have been freezing to death.

Biting his bottom lip, Kai didn't spare a second thought. He slowly walked up to the kitten, bent down and stroked it gently across it's neck, hoping to earn it's trust first. He bet it was that hungry it'd probably trust anyone in hope of them having food.

"Meow.." It purred and rubbed against Kai's leg, whiskers twitching as it came in contact with his warm body.

Kai smiled. He picked up the kitten and wrapped it within his scarf, hugging against it to try and keep it warm.

"You're coming home with me," And with that, he stood up, turned around and headed for his abode.

* * *

Kai + Kittens = Cute.... 8D Please review!


	7. Six: All I Want For Christmas

Okay, I just thought I'd get this done now XDD. I'm half-asleep luulz. Thought it was time I added some White Tigers 8D And some RayxMariah..... Enjoy guyys!

* * *

_**Kai's Grotto: Twelve Shots**_

**Six: All I Want For Christmas...**

"Ohh, jinggle bellz, jingle bellz, something something, I need some more red wiiineee!" The golden-eyed Neko-Jin sang in the tune of 'Jingle Bells' whilst swaying around with a half-full glass of red wine.

Lee, Gary, Kevin and Mariah stared at him in astonishment, the three of them a little tipsy, but still able to refrain from getting up and singing embarrassing songs.

"This happens every year.." Lee sighed, and looked down at his full glass of wine. Suddenly he was put-off, and put down his glass and wandered over to Ray. He tugged on his arm. "All right Ray, I think you've had enough, look, you're spilling the wine everywhere," Lee pouted as some splashed on his shirt. That would never come out. In response Ray just swayed about even more, trying to get Lee away from him.

"Shoo, shoo! I has not finished my song yet, now where was I... Oh yeah... Jump! For my lurvvve, jump in!"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "How did he go from Jingle Bells to Girls Aloud?" He sniggered a little when Ray attempted to dance with Lee, but it was then the lion decided to give up.

Mariah had a hand over her mouth, probably the most level-headed of them all. "Oh, Ray..."

"Heh... How ironic, when we're all sober, he's probably the most sensible of us all..." Gary sniggered.

The pink-haired girl scowled and slapped Gary on the back. "Hey! I'm the most mature out of you guys, drunk or not."

"Ah, listen to the girl, Garryyy," Ray slurred. Mariah smirked. The teen looked at her through his big, dreary eyes, as though trying to read her- then he let out a drunken sigh and giggled. "My, Mariah, you do look lovely."

The girl's eyes widened and she blushed furiously. "Erm, Ray?"

Lee did not look happy. "Okay Ray, don't push it."

Ray shook his head. "You think no one is good enough for M!"

"M...?" Mariah repeated, blinking, still as pink as a rose.

"You think me- I, Ray the most handsome person ever, is not good enough for M!? We friends Lee, you should know of all people I'm thee best," Ray sniffed, then wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve. The White Tigers all stared in amazement, not sure what to say to that. "Well Lee, I has one thing to say to you..." Ray paused. "SCROOGE!"

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Scrooge? How does...."

"Mariah dear," Ray said, jumping away from the karaoke machine and standing lazily in front of her. When he took her hand in his, she gasped, her breath catching in her throat. "This is for.. You!" He let go of her hand and grabbed a hold of the microphone again.

He started to sing, much to Lee's dismay.

"Ohh I don't want much for chrissstmas, there's just one thing I need, I don't care about the pressies, under the treeee," Mariah's face was now painted fully red, her mouth open. Ray held his hand out to Mariah. "I just wanch-you for my own, make my wish come truuue, all I want for Christmas.." He pointed at her, making her stomach flinch with butterflies. "..Is yoouuu...- Ah!" Suddenly, the drunken teen toppled over and before he or the others could rush to his aid, he felt flat on his face, the microphone falling from his hands.

A silence followed, and Mariah was frozen in shock, fear in her eyes. "Ray!?"

"Well, thank God that's over!" Gary commented.

"You idiot, I think he's passed out!" Mariah cried, rushing to Ray's side.

**xxx**

A bright light shone in his eyes as he finally came to, and the first thing he acknowledged was his banging headache.

"Ah.." Ray let out a groan, attempting to sit up but a hand pulled him back down.

"Steady on there, soldier," He recognised the voice as Lee's, and after a few seconds, realized Kevin, Gary and Mariah were at his bedside in an unfamiliar place.

"Where.. The heck am I?" Ray asked, panic suddenly rising.

"Calm down, Ray. You're in hospital. You're going to be okay," Kevin flashed him a toothy grin.

"You gave us a scare for a second. Singing drunkenly one minute, passing out the next..." Gary explained, offering him a soft expression.

"Man.." Ray held his head, squinting in pain. "You're kidding me. This is a hangover? Never felt anything like it before... Wait.. I'm in hospital?" The realization was just hitting him. "How much did I have?"

"Four bottles of wine... To yourself," Lee said, scratching the back of his head.

Ray actually looked guilty, and tried to sit up again, only for Lee to push him gently back down again. "I'm so, so sorry..."

Lee shook his head. "Next year, we'll settle for a cake party, not red wine party, okay?" He grinned.

Gary chuckled. "But cake gets Mariah hyper."

The girl blushed. "Gary, please!"

"Oh.." Ray turned to Mariah, who in return, bit her top lip awkwardly. "Sorry, Mariah, I hope I didn't scare you. I can't remember a thing.."

The girl looked somewhat hurt. "....Nothing?"

Ray shook his head.

"Oh..." She turned away from him, and looked at Lee and her other team mates hopelessly. Lee looked thoughtful for a second, then got up, and signalled for Kevin and Gary to follow.

"Come on guys, let's go, Ray needs rest. Mariah, you stay by his side..."

"Oh, you're going? Okay well.. As long as Mariah's with me.." He smiled across at her. She blushed knowingly.

"See you piss head," Gary grinned, and followed the other two out of the ward.

The two Neko-Jins sat in silence, only talking through their yellow eyes, a slight unknown awkwardness to Ray lingering between them. "Are you okay? You seem quiet," Ray said, looking concerned. "I didn't scare you too much, did I? I feel really guilty, you know."

Mariah shook her head, her eyes looking sad. "No Ray, that's not it. Forget the guilt. You scared the living daylights out of me!" Ray stared at her as anger seemingly initiated from somewhere within her. "Do you have any idea how afraid I was? At one point, I thought you were going to die- even though everyone else was telling me different, that you were just drunk, but you know, I guess, I care about you that much that I was going through all possible outcomes.. I was _so _afraid, Ray.."

She breathed inwardly, trying to calm down, watching him squirm in his bed, and for once, it scared her that she couldn't read his eyes. What was he thinking?

"...Did something happen?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking teary-eyed.

"Last night... Between us..?" The question startled her somewhat, but she realized it was genuine- he had probably had his suspicions all along something had happened, by the way she was acting, and reacting to what he said.

"You... May have said something. I just need to know the truth, that's all, whatever it is, I don't mind, honest," She felt like she was babbling, but all the time she spoke to him, her heart beat quickened. After a deep breath, she came outright and said it, "Last night you told me, through, a erm.. Drunken song, that you had feelings for me." She gulped. Saying that back now, did she realize how stupid it sounded. That was probably it, he was drunk, end of. She was getting her hopes up for nothing.

"M..."

Her eyes widened.

"Of course... I remember. I said I didn't because, well... I was scared by what you might think if you knew I meant it," He smiled nervously. "Saying that, I can only remember it briefly.."

She giggled. "Drunkard."

"Heh.. Yeah.." He bit his bottom lip. "It's... True, Mariah. You would be the best thing I receive for Christmas. If you would...?"

The girl seemed so overwhelmed with happiness, that she didn't care if he saw her cry. And she did, steaming tears fell down her cheeks. "Well duh!" She laughed and launched herself onto him, squeezing him into a hug.

He breathed deeply. "Ah..." He slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Sorry if the hug doesn't seem meaningful, I'm lying ill in a hospital bed..."

"Pff! Ill! Drunken mess is how I'd put it.." She smirked.

He laughed.

Behind the ward screen, the White Tigers were listening in, and Lee held a warm smile.

"Aww.. Isn't that cute, Lee.." Gary said. "Makes me feel all warm inside."

"Yeah.. I suppose.." Lee replied half-heartedly, but they knew he was joking. "Cake party it is next year, then."

* * *

(: I'm in such a RayxMariah mood Lool. If you liked, please reviewage! Thanks everyone who is reading/reviewing, you mean a lot. Love you guys. 8D Glomp!


End file.
